


The Skittish Bumblebee

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [81]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Open requests, Requested, jooheons cute, jookyun rise, let my ship sail, other members are mentioned, scared jooheonney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When Changkyun drags Jooheon to investigate the haunted house at the end of the street, Jooheon ends up more terrified than he’d ever thought he could become in his entire life.





	The Skittish Bumblebee

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Jooheon and Changkyun are paranomal detectives and spend the night in a haunted place
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

“I don’t know about this, Kkungie…” Jooheon mutters, gripping tightly onto Changkyun’s arm. The younger boy glances over at him, an impish smile pulling at his lips. He leads them both closer to the ominous mansion, its gothic towers rising so high they block out the sun. Jooheon gulps thickly, his hold on his friend tightening.

“It’ll be okay, hyung~” Changkyun says sweetly, patting the older’s hand. “I’m telling you, there’s nothing in there that’ll get us.”

“B-But,” Jooheon argues, gritting his teeth as they reach the rickety porch, “Minhyuk-hyung said that kids went missing around this house just last month. He said their bodies were found on the outskirts of town, mangled and beaten. He said—”

“He got all that from _It_ ,” Changkyun interjects bluntly. “No kids were taken and murdered, okay?”

Jooheon falls silent, whining high in his throat as they step onto the first stair. His limbs feel like lead, and a cold paralysis of fear seeps into his bones. He moves sluggishly, dragging Changkyun back. Changkyun doesn’t push him away or tell him to buzz off, though, as he would if this were literally anyone else. He’s always had a soft spot for Jooheon, ever since he and his parents moved into the neighborhood last year. Jooheon’s in a bunch of his classes at the nearby middle school, so they’d grown close fast.

 

The way Jooheon had looked on the first day had nearly terrified Changkyun. He’d been wearing a face mask, showing only his small eyes glaring at him over the brim. Of course, when recess came, Jooheon had taken the mask off and introduced himself properly. They’d been inseparable ever since, which is just fine with Changkyun. Eventually, the older had introduced him to his friends at the neighboring colleged, and they’d sort of taken him in… but things have always been different between him and Jooheon. Special, even.

Not that either would say that in a million years, as that’s not a guy thing to say and would totally be against the bro code Changkyun knows exists but has never been able to fully grasp. But, both know it, and it’s obvious in how they treat each other. After all, would Jooheon be going into the scariest house he’s ever seen for anyone _other_ than Changkyun?? Most definitely not.

 

Changkyun leads them both into the dingy, dilapidated dwelling with a firm, consoling hand placed over Jooheon’s. They walk through the house, shuffling silently through the abandoned rooms and halls. Changkyun releases his hold on Jooheon to get out his phone for use as a flashlight, and Jooheon shifts, letting go of the younger only long enough to wrap his arms around him from behind. His pudgy arms dig into Changkyun’s soft tummy, but the younger doesn’t mind. In fact, he finds it almost comforting.

“Oooo, look at that, hyung!” Changkyun shout-whispers, eyes growing wide at finding an abandoned trunk in what must’ve been the living room. He picks up their pace, Jooheon’s added weight still managing to keep him moving a bit slower despite his own excitement. Jooheon whines, and Changkyun feels the older bury his face in the back of his neck.

Changkyun maneuvers the latch off the front of the trunk with the tip of his shoe and lifts the lid enough to shine the light in. It’d be much easier without Jooheon clinging to him like an anxious koala, but he doesn’t have the heart to push the older away. Inside the old, warped wooden trunk are clothes and toys. The items are caked in dust, and the dolls inside have eyes missing.

“Creepy,” Changkyun observes in a monotone, moving his foot to allow the lid to fall shut. Jooheon yelps as it slams closed, and the younger can’t help but smirk as he guides them further into the house. He follows the room to the hall and heads towards where he assumes the kitchen would be. Cobwebs line every corner they pass, and Changkyun can swear he sees at least fifty different spiders on each. There’s rustling off in the distance, and the boy makes a comment about there being bats or rats here. Jooheon squeezes Changkyun tighter, waddling along after his dongsaeng.

The younger goes towards the cabinets, shining his flashlight around as they walk to observe the mysteriously shadowy corners. He kneels to open the nearest cabinet, the one under the dried up, rusting sink, and he cracks it open ever so slightly. When he sees there’s nothing in there, not even a damn rat, Changkyun doesn’t mind admitting he’s disappointed. He stands, glancing over at the window just in front of the stove, and sees the colors of sunset begin to trace over the sky.

“C’mon, hyung,” he sighs, poking his lower lip out in dismay. “Let’s find a bedroom or something. We need to stay the night.”

“How about we just go back to my place and come back tomorrow?” Jooheon suggests, his voice taking on a desperate tone. Changkyun bursts out into a laugh, shaking his head.

“I _want_ to stay,” Changkyun argues. “You can go if you want, but I’m sleeping here tonight.”

Jooheon sighs, sounding half-exasperated as he only holds tighter onto the shorter boy. Changkyun smirks knowingly at the action, having known Jooheon wouldn’t have been able to leave him here all alone. So, together, they shuffle on the creaking wooden floors towards the staircase. Jooheon finally releases his hold on Changkyun, as it’d be pretty awkward to go up stairs while clinging onto his waist like he is, but the younger offers him his hand as he steps on the first stair. Jooheon takes it eagerly, his sweaty palm pressing urgently against Changkyun’s stable hand.

The older releases a shuddering breath as focuses on the hand, the calming energies exuding off his dongsaeng. Changkyun always has a wonderful effect on him to ease his nerves in situations such as this, as he knows he does the same for the younger in social situations. It’s a great trade-off, as Jooheon would never allow Changkyun to go into situations like this alone, and visa versa, as each is uncomfortable with it.

Jooheon wonders just how lucky he must be to have found Changkyun, or to have been found by the younger. It’s a feat above all odds, and he’s so, so grateful it happened to them.

Changkyun leads them up the staircase, gingerly going up so as to avoid weak spots in the wood. Luckily, it’s pretty sturdy despite how old the house seems, and soon enough they’re up on the second floor. He heads off towards the nearest door, pushing it open gently with his free hand. He heaves a relieved breath at seeing it’s a bedroom, and he quickly pulls Jooheon in behind him.

He releases Jooheon’s hand to jump down on the bed, causing a cloud of dust to billow up around him. The younger giggles and rolls around atop the squeaking mattress, releasing all the dust from the covers that he can. Jooheon waits for him to settle down before climbing onto the bed after him, smacking his lips in dismay. Changkyun coos and scoots over to cuddle with his worried hyung, hugging Jooheon round the waist and nuzzling his head against the older’s side. Jooheon eagerly accepts the physical contact and hugs the younger back, the pads of his fingers digging into the boy’s thin shirt.

“We can go get pancakes in the morning,” Changkyun promises, pulling away only long enough to shut the flashlight off on his phone before snuggling back down for the night. The sun has seemed to set in record time, washing them all in a flood of darkness. The house seems to whine in the breeze blowing outside, and Jooheon licks his lips anxiously as he gulps loudly. Changkyun only sighs, content to have Jooheon by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Jooheon and Changkyun are paranomal detectives and spend the night in a haunted place
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
